Harry Gamer (Revamp)
by zed019
Summary: Harry goes otaku and plays Elder Tales.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, The Chose one, Champion of light, Deafeater of You-know-Who, etc. etc. etc. and his most famous tittle, "**The Master of Death**".

Harry thought that his obligations was done. He fought a war because a crazy old lady phrophesized that he would be a chosen one to finally defeat an evil wizard named Voldemort, who is widely known as 'You-know-Who' in the Wizarding world, and because the wizards fear his name. This led to the beginning of his arduous and hard life which he later learned was plotted by a powerful wizard known as Albus Dumbledore who was set in his way that all was all right for the greater good, 'his' version of the greater good, that the end justifies the means. This led to the death of his beloved parents by hand of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Surprisingly, he was very lucky that the killing curse spell, a famous one-shot, one-kill spell rebounded and killed the dark wanker himself. The oh so great Dumbledore said that it was his parents love that saved him. He really did not believe the nonsense that it was love that saved him. He was just lucky, he rationalized that he had gained a sort of magical immunization from the Dark Lord when he was made into an accidental horcrux. He was Iucky that magic immunization saved him when he confronted professor Quirrel who was possessed by lord Voldemort who was after the philosopher stone.

Year after year, Harry faced danger at his magical school, who was supposed to be the safest world in the world, until finally he defeated the dark wanker himself permanently. He was very lucky he survived at all. This leaved him to see how jaded his views were to the wizarding world.

Harry Potter paid his dues to the magical community when he saved them from Vodemort. He expected that he could live a normal happy life now that the war was over.

Sadly, it was not meant to be. The whole magical community turned on him, claiming him to be the next uprising Dark Lord. He rationalized that they were probably after his money, after all he was the richest person in magical Britain. He was after all Heir to Hufflepuff, Heir to Gryffindor, Heir to Ravenclaw and Heir to Slytherin by rights of conquest.

Feeling the corruption of the wizarding world, he withrawed all of his money and things from his vaults and paid the goblin who managed his property and assets a generous amount of gold for sealing the information about him leaving the magical world for good.

Harry chose spend the rest of his wazarding world free life in Japan. Why?, because when Harry was young, he saw Dudley play some interesting games when he was young. He later investigated Japan later on in his life and found out that Japan was the leading country in entertainment, so what better country to take a safe heaven too than the one which benefits Harry the most. After all, he did deserve to live the rest of his life in an enjoyable environment.

Harry arrived in Japan and bought a mansion in the city. He hired tutors to teach him their native language and customs. He didn't take long at all since he mastered his occulememcy and mastered all of his lessons. Harry pretty much settled right in his new abode.

Harry was shopping regularly and he accidentally found himself in Akihabara where he found his new love of the otaku culture.

There was a lottery contest that day for an Elder Tales beta game that had an Easter egg class. Harry's Potter luck proved to be true when he won that lottery.

With Harry being exited at his prize, he quickly got home and brought a new Computer system with him just so he could play that game.

"Waste not, whatnot." Harry thought.

Harry customized his avatar when he finished installing his game. He chose to base his avatar as himself and named his avatar self Harry. Once he finished creating his character, he was transported into a private map.

* * *

**Ding***

You have been chosen as the experimental '**Master sublass'**.

* * *

**Ding***

Class change Complete '**Master**' is now your subclass.

* * *

Harry thought it was very confusing but he took it to stride. Harry checked his subclass, but then it triggered his screen to go on an animation montage.

* * *

**"Silver and Iron to the Origin.**

**Gem and the Archduke of Contracts to the Cornerstone.**

**The Ancestor is my Great Master Shweinorg.**

**The Alighted Wind becomes a Wall.**

**The Gates in the four directions close, coming from the Crown, the three-**

**forked road that leads to the Kingdom circulate.**

**Shut (Fill). Shut (Fill). Shut (Fill). Shut (Fill). Shut (Fill).**

**Simply, shatter once filled.**

**I announce.**

**Your self is under me, my fate is in your sword.**

**In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this**

**feeling, this reason, then answer.**

**Here is my Oath.**

**I am the one who becomes all the judgement in my foes**

**I am the one who who delivers peace and mercy.**

**You, Seven Heavens clad in three words of Power, arrive from the ring of**

**deterrence, O Keeper of the Balance!"**

* * *

"I am servent Caster, I have come when called. I ask of you, are you my Master?" asked a teen girl's voice.

"I am." Said the generated avatar voice of Harry.

Harry watched in fascination as the story behind the subclass and the servant heroic spirit he summoned.

Harry learned from the tutorial that the Heroic spirit was considered a summon and from what Harry learned, his heroic spirit was a caster. Caster was one of the servant class available for summon at random. The classes were Saber, Lancer, Archer, Berserker Assasin, and Caster. Each class has its own pros and cons. In the end Harry ended up with a caster class which was basically a magician. Harry whistled to himself as he ended up with a servant that was related to him. He stared a few moments at his servant and deduced that it was a female servant.

Now Harry needed a class to complement his new ally skills.

From what Harry found out about his caster is that the first skill available to her is the 'Dragontooth familiar', a skill that summons a skeletal familiars that attacks and defends at the owners commans. It sounded like one of the summoner jobs already. Harry decided that he would like to be a Kannagi to support those summons, it complemented well with his skills and Kannagi was a popular class to party along with the cleric and druids.

So far, Harry didn't regret being a Kannagi, his barrier and healing spells were a life saver and caster can now cast new spells, powerful mage spells and coupled with the familiars aggroing and forming a decent meatshield resulting in Harry leveling up in a breeze.

Harry never had fun like this before, he found out that his servant was called Medea the witch of betreyal, still he reassured her that she still liked her, it was still funny hearing random messages through the PC. None of it mattered to Harry though, he treated Medea as a friend and it also helped that Medea has a very advanced A.I. Harry was satisfied doing the quests, Harry even got a rare bag of holding from one of the quests. It said that it could hold infinite items because it was heavily enchanted, just like his mokeskin pouch.

Harry often gives Media some assorted items, but so far she only wanted obscure materials, she said she can construct magical tools through her magecraft.

Harry was gifted with a wand from Medea that functions as a mana gatherer and a magic focus to help Harry cast his spells effectively.

Harry was so Happy about the gift he renamed the wand 'Mystic Wish' as if signifying it's intent was for.

Harry was having so much fun. He often just solo monsters most of the time, Harry really felt connected with his character.

_"If only it were real."_ Harry thought longingly as he imagined being by Medea's side.

Harry was now level 60, he managed to have a party with some random people every now and then, this of course spread his fame during the raids with his powerful barriers and healing, which was a godsend during battle. Harry was in high demand and people kept trying to recruit him but declined as he prefer to have his life as a wanderer.

Harry refrained from Introducing Medea to the world, he knew animosity would spread if he did, so he kept her secret. So far, it was a good choice as it would garner more attention to him. "No thank you", we're his thoughts, he had enough spotlight from his life in the Wizarding world.

Harry continued his adventures in the virtual world, he even met the debauchery tea party for awhile and he partied with them for awhile, though he was quite unlucky that the debauchery party group who disbanded after a week Harry joined. Even so his meeting with the group proved to be memorable as the atmosphere kind of clicked with him.

He did get a griffon mount on their raids though. He also got a nifty phantasmal Item in one of his raids.

* * *

**Sleipnir**

Named after Odin's trusty steed, these shoes also mimic Sleipnir's powers.

Increase Movement Speed.

Maximum HP and SP + 20%

SP Recovery + 15%, MDEF + 10

* * *

Yes it was a lovely addition to his build.

It had been so many years, but Harry still loved the Elder Tale World. Harry was one of the most talked out person in Elder Tales, as well as one of the wealthiest person too. He never got tired of that game.

So when the new expansion pack, the nova pioneer's project was announced, Harry was ecstatic, new quest, new functions and new places to explore we're probably going to be implemented. The smell of adventure was in the air. But it still was some months ahead before the update was implemented so Harry continued playing with motivation instead that earned him a boost in his popularity as a very active player.

Harry decided to use the Fairy Rings and went to Jump city in the American server.

The city was unlocked because it was an exclusive raid reward that Harry won. The city got the first access to some beautiful buildings and rare products exclusive to this city. In there, Hary mostly participated with some players who named their group the Teen Titans, Harry often heard them in a conversation concerning the hive that are attacking IRL (In real life), then they go offline sometime like that, or when some other emergency that Harry ended up overhearing. They do made it believable, who knows, maybe they played from another dimension and they are super heroes, anythings possible.

Anyways, introducing the group.

**Robin** the swashbuckler, leader material and all time martial art nuts.

**Beast Boy** the summoner, all time goofball with a healthy personality.

**Cyborg** the Guardian, all time mood setter and loves to say 'booyah'.

**Starfire** the eccentric Bard, she loves to sings which explains her choice of class.

**Raven** the Magician, all spells are her domain 'Azarath, Mtythrion, Zynthos' is her game.

And then there's me, the unlucky healer class who got forced with the group to do a raid quest regularly.

Raven could tell that I was hiding a secret, but then again so did they, didn't bother them though.

My support was supposedly the best one they had, somehow or another, I got roped into their guild, the Teen Titans guild.

Harry and the Teen Titans quickly became a tight knit group and was famous in the U.S server for clearing most high numbers of high level difficulties raid quest.

**Time skip The Catastrophe:**

**Harry's POV:**

I still practice alone often, I'm already level 90 and my servant and me gained a very very strong Social link if you will. It lets me use her abilities, her Rain of light spell is very, ah yes 'anti-army' class spell easily. I have even gotten her blessing trait 'Divine Words', it cuts cast time and cool time of skill alot.

Still, I prefer to hide her, I'm very very protective of her.

Anywho the big expansion was just in an hour, I decided to to sleep a small nap.

Imagine my surprised when I woke up at jump city. I was wearing shinto priest clothes, and my trusty wand from Medea?. I panicked and checked a nearby puddle and saw my face unchanged, I did design my avatar in real life. I watched my surroundings and panicked for five minutes. I then realized the familiar surrounding was familiar.

_"I'm in Elder Tales."_ I thought shocked. My brain then processed the impossible situation that I'm in Elder Tales.

_"Does that mean that I got fused with my avatar?."_ Harry thought.

At the thought of my avatar a menu appeared on my face, I toggled with it and it had my in-game skills alright. Shocked, I tested the skills and found out that I did indeed have my Kannagi skills. I practiced with them until I was comfortable with a degree in their proficiency.

I then decided to call Media, she was still the same, loyal and lovable, she did compliment how down to earth I am now.

We just chatted and trained for 1 hour, just to get my skills up to snuff, media was very helpful, and with my experience with the war against Voldemort I can easily react to my foes and add that my in-game body has reflex helped.

I decided I had enough grasp of my abilities to be functional. I then checked my food supplies, all the food in my inventories taste like a very plain soggy crackers now. On the other hand, raw meat, fruits, and vegetables seems to have retained their taste though.

After viewing the rest of my inventories, I checked the items if they work like in the game, surpriesed, I found out that they do indeed work. I also checked the city which was full of panicked and hysterical people.

_"So, it wasn't only me and my Potter luck, but a majority of people who played Elder Tales who got transported here."_ I deduced.

From that I concluded from the situation, it was better be prepared, I then went to the market and bought most the fresh raw food.

_"Someone might thought the same Idea as me and monopolized the food, good thing I had the idea first."_ I thought.

I then headed into Titans Tower to find a safe base of operation and found five familiar teens.

"Yo!, aren't you guys saving the city from evil villains?." I asked them jokingly.

"Dude, Harry, your also here?, cyborgs interdimensional game device seems to have transported our soul into this game avatars body." Said Beast Boy worriedly.

"Actually, it's happening to everyone who I guessed updated the new expansion pack, I'm actually here, I mean my mind and soul is here fused in my avatars body." I explained.

"Good, information is always necessary, any other useful info?." Said Robin.

"Towns in panic, dishes taste really really bland, some raw food do have taste though." I said to them.

"Then it is clear, we gather provisions, Teen Titans go!." Said Robin as their team bolted out of the tower leaving a confused Harry behind.

"Are they always this excitable?." I thought as I got left behind before I could explain to them further that I bought the majority of the food supplies.

**Time skip 1 hour later.**

"Sigh, the shops are all sold out." Said Robin and the team dejectedly.

"We checked everywhere, but no dice." Said Cyborg.

"How can I have my glorbnorg now that I have no ingredients." Said Starfire sadly.

"There, there starfire, all will be well." Consoled raven.

"Dude, what are we going to do?." Said Beast Boy.

"..."

"I'm still amazed at how alert you superheroes are, well carry on." I said to them nonchalantly.

"Wait a minute, like it or not, were here now and your a member of our team now, therefore, Titans Initiation!, well do it even without the food, Titans grab him." Said Robin and everyone got an evil glint in their eyes.

"Oh no you don't." I said as I silently used the 'Leaping Apricot Technique', it's like shunpo with sakura petals leaving your dust.

"Our new member seems to have escaped." Said Robin.

**Time skip 30 minutes later.**

"Well, well, and the Teen Titans bites the dust, Booyah!." I said to them as they had no strength and no food.

"Dude, he just stole your line Cyborg." Said Beast boy.

"I know, but I'm too weak to retaliate." Said Cyborg.

"I'm weak, hungry, and tired. The mind is willing but the flesh is weak." Said Robin.

"..."

"That somehow sounded perverted." Said Raven.

"Anywho, I maybe a member of the Teen Titans of Elder Tales, but I'm actually not some superhero like you guys, so let's just say we're friends with benefits." I said to them.

"Dude, how did he figure it out that were real live superheroes." Said a surprised beast boy.

"Friend Robin, why is friend Harry, not accepting his role as a hero?." Asked the confused Starfire.

"That's just it Starfire, just moments ago, Harry was just an ordinary civilian, he's not trained for the super hero life like ours, still, the way he moved earlier shows he mastered his new abilities and the transition somehow unlocked his supernatural predisposition." Said Robin.

Meanwhile while Robin was telling the rest of the Teen Titans the mystery of Harry. Harry silently kidnapped Cyborg while this was happening.

"Dude, I just got bagged and tagged, so uncool." Said Cyborg as I released him in the Kitchen.

"Oh pish posh, here's the deal Cyborg, I'm hungry, your hungry and everyone's hungry, now did I mention that I had the foresight to buy some raw foods before they all got sold?(more like all the meat and vegetables, but noone needs to know that)." I said to Cyborg.

"Man, your as sneaky as Robin when you want to be, so what do you want with me?." Asked Cyborg curiously.

"Cyborg, your a lv 90 subclass cook, I want you to experiment with the ingredients, but let's keep this info for now, if this works, this might be our ticket to save everyone or at least give everyone back their way of life, now Cyborg, try cooking them manually like in real life, we don't know if we can trust the system since the food the system made sucks, I know, I tried." I said to Cyborg who was dumbfounded.

"Man, your one strange dude, these plans are supervillain worthry, alright, leave everything to Cyborg Baby!." Said Cyborg as he went serious.

**Time Skip, One Hour Later:**

"Booyah!, it's a success, good food, especially the pizza, time to call the Titans." Said Cyborg.

"Oh Cyborg, don't forget to explain to the team that the method on how we did this is a secret, meanwhile, I'll take these Boxes of these Pizza somehwere to share it with (for Negotiations puposes, mwahahaha).

Later that day I sent a letter for a meeting at the reserved restaurant room, to the three most prominent guilds in Jump City.

**They are:**

**The Hunters Association**, lead by a veteran who goes by chairman Netero, a master Monk. ( Combat Guild )

**The Hidden Village of the leaf**, lead by Naruto, an exceptional assassin. ( Combat Guild )

And lastly the **United Association of Wal-Mart**, who is both in control of produce, weapons, wares, jewellries, and all equipment of the production class lead by the swashbuckler Mr. Krabs. ( Production Guild )

At the restaurant where the three leaders jumped at the chance at my new discovery.

"Greetings everyone, I am Harry from the guild of Teen Titans, I know you all have a hectic day in this catastrophe but, I found a valuable quest, I give you Pizza." I said as I handed them 3 boxes of Pizza.

Everyone was flabbergasted at the sight of the food, they quickly ate and said.

"What are your demands?." Said all of the leaders eagerly at the sheer prospect of this quest.

"I need a shared sum of 5 million gold to unlock other methods of say using skills to manufacture, I know this is sudden but please think this through." I said to them.

"I'll easily give you the 5 million." Said Mr. Krabs.

"No fair old fool, the leaf village also has that kind of money to shell out too." Said Naruto.

"Hohoho, the Hunters Association can provide it as well." Said Netero.

"Gentleman, how about a combined effort?, I'm sure all of us will benefit from it." I said to calm them down.

"Very well, we will pool our resources, when can we expect your part of the bargain." Said Mr Krabs.

"In just 3 days, we will meet in the grand Hall, please be patient." I said to them and they seem to calm them down.

**Time skip 3 days Later**

It saddens me to do this but I quit my former Teen Titan's guild and created my own small guild simply known as 'The Order' for my plan to work.

I finally arrived at the Grand Hall.

"Gentlemen, welcome to the meeting that will make Jump city's history." I said to them which made them confused.

"Crime has been steadily rising and PK guilds run rampant, do we have the power to prevent these atrocities, but that topic is for later, here are the secrets you all have been wanting to hear, Everyone can recreate the production skills before as long as they do it manually without the use of the system, that applies to all the other subclass. We can even recreate real world items, be creative, I have also taken the liberty and shared this information to everyone so progress can be made." I said which shocked them.

"You can't do that, we paid for this information." Outraged the guilds.

"And you will get your moneys worth, I here by propose The formation Confederacy of Jump City, with all the three major founding guilds at it's core, the motto of this Organization is the freedom of human rights including the people of the land whom as you have noticed by now is not just an NPC, but real live people." I said to them.

"Big words little man, but a government without power is just a pipe dream, how can we even clean the PK guilds in our city?." Said Naruto who was experienced in this, after all, he was really a Hokage who was bored and made a video game pc which connected to another dimension.

"Kukukuku, that has all been calculated, as of now I Harry of the new guild 'The Order', now own the Guild Zone Base, your money, items, and your guild zone area, I have the power to ban your access to these key places because they fall into my territory, off course this will only apply to the PK guild's of course." I said to them which shocked them at this sudden piece of Information.

"The 5 million Gold!, so this was your goal all along you ingenious devil, even I didn't think of that and I'm unpredictable." Said Naruto Impressed.

"Hoho, youngsters nowadays, seems to pass the older generation." Said Netero.

"Even as I am loathe to admit it, it was a radical move worthy of a sudden business takeover, very well Mr. Harry, we will join this confederacy of yours." Said Mr. Krabs.

Just like that, the confederacy of Jump City was born, even the Teen Titans were surprised.

"I knew it, Harry is a Hero." Said Robin impressed at Harry's plan to unite the city, the rest of the Teen Titans agreed with Robin wholeheartedly.

**Time Skip 3 days**

All the PK guilds were kicked out, some semblance of normalcy are now in the faces of the citizens. With the release of the information on how to access their subclasses properly, this boosted the moral and the developmental progress of the technology of Jump City.

**Back at the Grand Hall.**

"Why am I here again?, I thought my job was over." I said to them with a straight face.

"Jeez, what an irresponsible leader, reminds me of Shikimaru, well Harry, it has been decided by the 3 big guilds to make you the leader of the Confedaracy of Jump City, you have to take responsibility you know, the people of this city won't follow us, they will follow the one who freed them from the cycle of hatred, umm I mean the cycle of hysteria." Said Naruto as he slipped up.

"That's right, we pass to you the mantle of leadership." Said Netero.

"Ar ar ar ar ar, Now that your the leader, we can freely advertise you on our products, in fact, we did it already and were raking so much money." Said Mr. Krabs.

"Nooooooooooo!, The Paperwork!." I shouted to which the three Big guilds leader just laughed, especially Naruto who had to deal with paperwork, and he had help with Kagebunshin.

**Harry's POV:**

The American Server is divided by 3 cities, the Big Apple, the South Angels, then there's Jump City. Our cities of course were surrounded by the people of the land, NPC is what we used to call them. They call themselves the Eternal League which bases covers the adventurers city.

These are what information about them from our scouts obtained. These records their organization base and their leaders.

* * *

**[]Big Apple Eternal League[]**

Lorelei of guild Ice Castle

Bruno of guild Fighting Force

Agatha of guild Ghost Bearers

Lance of guild Dragon Riders

**[]South Angels Eternal League[]**

Sabrina of guild Psychic Blaster

Koga of guild Poison Jammer

Blaine of guild Fire Storm

Giovanni of guild Ground Slammer

**[]Jump City Eternal League[]**

Brock of guild Rock Smasher

Misty of guild Water Queen

Lt. Surge of guild Electric Emperor

Erica of guild Grass Perfection

* * *

I am also studying party and full raid formation, can't I just go there and sit pretty?. The nerve, with so many paperwork and my need to brush up on America's Server Cities and League groups, ahh so much hassle.

A party was made up of 6 Adventurers, a 'Full Raid' consisted of 24

people, a 'Legion Raid' was formed by 4 'Full Raids', this 96-people group

was the biggest fighting unit in Elder Tales.

There was a secret document I was working on, it would prove for beneficial use later, it contains, information on The American raid quest "The rise of the Lich King". This wasn't an ordinary raid like the 'Goblin King Raid', no this one has higher enemy levels and truthfully, cunning A.I., these undead bleeds the lands dry of resources and can turn their slain enemy into their ranks.

These are the troops I uncovered.

* * *

**Acolytes** are human beings who have given themselves over to the power of Ner'zhul and the Scourge. These bitter, fanatical men and women will stop at nothing to promote the Lich King's will and maintain the secrecy and dominance of the Cult of the Damned. They view their own deaths and the possibility of becoming undead as the ultimate rewards for their service to Ner'zhul (Lich King). Also resource gatherers and building makers.

**Ghouls** are the basic warriors of the Undead Scourge. These lumbering, rotting corpses were once Zombies that have made the final transition into true 'undeath'. Ghouls have great stamina and revel in combat with living beings. Ghouls are ravenous cannibals who can regenerate their wounds by eating the flesh of fallen warriors.

**Crypt Fiends** are large, mummified creatures who appear to be a genetic cross between humans and spiders. Their lower bodies are supported by six spindly arachnid limbs and their heavily bandaged torsos are human in form. These aberrant creatures are capable of summoning swarms of vile insects and projecting web-like strands to incapacitate and harm their enemies.

These are mainly the front line fighters, I'm sure there are more stronger troops at their disposal.

* * *

"Knock, Knock, Knock." A knock from my office came.

"Come in." I said as Naruto came in.

"Let me guess, this has something to the the hard universal quest of 'The rise of the Lich King raid?." I asked Naruto.

"Wow, are you psychic or something, yes actually it is, a messenger from the people of the land asked for reinforcement, what are your thoughts?." Asked Naruto.

"That would be tough, we can't just send people over there without strategies, who knows, we might be immortal as we found out some days ago, but I believe dying should be avoided, there might be some unknown circumstances or negative effects." I said to Naruto.

"Sharp, I asked chairman Netero the same thing and he said he might be missing some real worlds memory, just a tiny bit when he died on one of the raid his guild tried." Said Naruto.

"Inform the Head Council members of this and keep it in a need to know basis, only we need to bear the responsibility of our people." I said to Naruto and he nodded.

"Oh, and I will be at the meeting, where is it held?." I asked Naruto.

"At the Grand Hall, 3 hours from, see you there Dancho." Said Naruto as he left.

**Time skip 3 Hours, Grand Hall**

"So were sending in the Teen Titans as our reinforcement and will be accompanied by 2 full raids, are we in accordance?." I said to the council members.

"Okay we are, unto our next issue, we need to gear up for war, The 'Rise of the Lich King' raid is notoriously long and hard, it is spread to the whole American server, they are smart and cunning, and can increase their troops while ours is slain, ready your troops, War is coming." I said to the council and they agreed.

With that, all the guilds went to their respective places and prepared for the incoming war.

"Sigh, war." Harry thought wistfully as he remembered his war.

**Time Skip 3 months.**

"Robin reporting the status of our raid, we were able to coordinate our efforts with the people of the land and had been able to hold of enemy forces, our scouts reports that there are reinforcements coming in a week and they will join the weakened side, estimate troops revealed to be, a staggering 500 thousand troops, what shall we do?, do we have a nuke?, tell me, for God's sake, do we have a nuke!?." Said the concerned Robin.

"Any of you who have ideas in this predicament?." I asked Naruto and Chairman Netero, as well as Mr. Krabs.

"Though loathe am I to admit it, none of my guild are powerful enough to fight of that many foes, we don't have enough time to research that powerful nuke." Said Netero stroking his beard.

"Damn, wish I can do a Bijudama here, but I got nothing, isn't there a way to save our asses." Thought Naruto irritatingly.

"Sigh, wish we sold those kind of stuffs but alas, we mostly poured our budget with hp and mana potions." Said Mr. Krabs dejectedly.

Then Robin, Netero, Naruto and Mr. Krabs all looked up to me.

"What?, you expect me to pull a nuke or an anti-army skill up my ass?." I said to them sarcastically but they are still Looking at me.

"Geeeeeee." Stares from all direction.

"Fine fine, I may know of a method to get out of this mess, and it involves lots of mana potions." I said and finally gave in.

"Sold, Mr. Harry will be supplied with our top of the line exlusive mana potions by Wal-Mart." Said Mr. Krabs happily.

"Wow, I knew he would pull a miracle stunt out of his ass, I was even amazed the first time around he did it." Said Naruto happily.

"I agree Naruto, he seems to come through somehow." Said Netero.

"Great, now we better get ready, it's gonna be a long week of preparation." Said Robin

**Time Skip 1 Week.**

In the mountain region where the headquarters of Confederacy of Jump City.

"Is the full raid defense line in place?." I asked.

"My Anbu and Jonin forces are ready." Said Naruto.

"My elite Hunters are ready." Said Netero.

"And my troops are holding the supply line." Said Mr. Krabs.

"So those our enemies, ugly little buggers, Caster, I summon you." I said as a magic circle appeared and a strange witch appeared.

"Servant caster reporting for duty, how may I serve you master." Media said and Netero, Naruto and Mr. Krabs were shocked, Kannagi can't be summoners was what everyone knew.

"Caster dear, I'm afraid well have to use our trump card against those undead, with such short notice, we won't be able to tap into the ley lines so use the link and use my mana, I will be constantly buffing us and drinking mana potion non-stop." I said as I casted a very strong mana regen buff on us.

"Whenever your ready dear." I said to caster.

"Very well, Oh yee who has mastered sorcery from the age of the Gods, I call upon the energy of universe to cast this spell 'Rain of Light!'." Caster said as the clouds formed a spell circle, then the rain of destruction fell upon those 100 thousand undead.

Continuous deadly beams of destruction rained and destroyed the enemy forces, I was chugging mana potions to ensure a continuous supply of mana for caster to use.

All present members of the Confederacy of Jump City and the people of the land bore witness to a scene of pure destruction.

"Wow, Bijudama has no say to that, now that's a light show I can enjoy." Thought Naruto.

After 3 hours, all enemies were all vaporized, I was quite ragged and dismissed Medea.

There was an unintended consequence though, I had leveled to level 154, Well I did wipe out 100,000 undead soldiers.

"Encore, Encore, Encore." Said Naruto as he clapped his hands.

This earned Naruto a hard punch to the head by Netero and Mr. Krabs.

"Pant, pant, pant, I was not the one who did that you hear?, it was Naruto and his special ninjutsu that caused that destruction, I was only resting in my room." I said as I slowly walked in my tent.

"Whoa, never seen such a strong case of denial before, well this could work in our favor, a ninja always keeps his trumps card and right now, Harry is that trump card and the glue that helds Jump city together." Said Naruto sagely.

"I couldn't Agree more boyo, now to order the collection squad for all the loot." Said Mr. Krabs.

"Last one there is a rotten egg." Said Naruto as he went to get the loots.

"Youngster these days." Said Netero as he stayed and guarded the fort.

Meanwhile Harry noticed a message which popped up.

* * *

**Ding***

MVP Rewards (You have slain a dread Lord)

Items gained

\- Skill book, Mana battery ( rare passive skills which constantly gathers mana in the ambient atmosphere. )

\- Contract of the Dreadlord (You may summon a Dread Lord),

\- auto-contract confirmed.

**Ding***

You can now summon a lv 100 dread lord to do your bidding.

* * *

"Jeez this is alot of problems to deal with." I said as I slept.

**Time Skip 1 week later:**

"Harry, we have a problem, the people of the land from big apple and south angels are here to ask for reinforcement." Said Naruto who was also alarmed with the news.

"As much as we would love to send them reinforcement, we just can't, the undead forces are still growing in numbers despite the blow we did last week in our area." I said to Naruto.

"What do you think about the situation Naruto?, you know I'm just a figurehead, a Kannagi for christ sakes." I said to Naruto.

"You know, you may have been a figurehead at first, but your decisions have helped us immensely, your certainly a capable leader, a hokage even, but still there is just something that bothers me to see all those people die." Said Naruto sadly.

"I actually thought of going there myself, but that would put me in a bad light as a fame and glory warmonger, and would just paint a huge target on my back and the organization I'm affiliated with." I said to Naruto.

"Yes your right." Said Naruto as he witnessed the political backlash on some actions he did, oh he saved lives alright, but the bad publicity, people can be just as cruel.

"Although it pains me, tell them we refuse, we have our own problems in our backyard and we are protecting the jump city's eternal league, what's stopping them from asking for the same help at Big Apple, or South Angels. Maybe they haven't been quite as lucky as our city or just turned Dictatorship, which is a possible scenario." I sad to Naruto.

Naruto was Impressed at the insight of Harry, that requires experience in leading, heck, he needed advisors to get that kind of picture in the field.

"Very well then dismissed." I said to Naruto and left.

"The levels of our forces is steadily increasing, battle experience is progressing well, advancement on our technology is proceeding well." I thought at our cities progress.

**Time skip 2 Weeks Later.**

"Harry?, we have a problem, since the adventurers at Big Apple and South Angels are big assholes, the majority of population of the people of the land are migrating, and since our technology and livelihood are quite well known, especially since our good relationship with the Jump City Eternal League, we are being bombarded with immigrants." Said Naruto Worriedly.

"Mr. Krabs, what is our budget?."

"We have 50 million at our budget and another 50 million for emergency." Reported Mr. Crabs.

"Good, any objection that I will use the 50 million to expand our territory?, you know with the immigrants and all that, we will be benefiting for this as this will increase our revenue." I said to them.

"Approved." Said Netero.

"Approved." Said Mr. Crabs.

"Approved." Said Naruto.

"Very well, begin expansion." I said as I upgraded the city's expansion ten times.

**Time Skip 1 Month**

The Lich King finally appeared on our territory, but with our high level adventurers and support from our own people of the Land that migrated to our city, which is most people, the Menace that was the Lich King was destroyed through a united effort.

We then celebrated and our life continued into monotonous routine.

**Grand Hall:**

"You what?, you wanted to test the fairy rings.?, I admit it has merit, very well, we will manage until you return." Said Naruto.

"Good Luck guys, and may the force be with me, yeah yeah laugh it up, I'm a star wars fan." I said as I left using the Fairy Rings.

**...Flash...**

"Hmm, where am I?." I asked no-one.

"Oh my God, someone accessed the Fairy Rings." Said a and I quickly become hounded by players.

I asked around and found out that I was In Akihabara, the situation is just as bad as Jump City before I corrected it.

I checked to see if my friends from The Debauchery Party were there, I found out Naotsugu's name and called him.

"Moshi moshi?, Harry?, it's good to see hear from you, I'm at the Crescent Moon Alliance Guild with Akatsuki, what!, ask Harry if he still have the appearance changing potion?, actually he does have it. Akatsuki?, Akatsuki?, where did he go?, well see you later bye." Naotsugu said as he hang up.

Moments Later I found a young man dashing through a piles of dust cloud and stopped in front of me.

"Harry, I need the appearance changing potion please." Said a very shy male ninja.

"Okay here." I said as I handed Akatsuki the potion and he gulped it down and he changed into a short girl.

"How can I ever repay you Harry?." Asked the girlified Akatsuki.

"Actually, that was just sitting there, no need repay me, I'm glad it was able to help you." I said to Akatsuki.

"No, this favor I must repay, from now on this Akatsuki will be your shadow and sword, my Lord."

"Please were friends, none of this servant stuff." I said.

"Whaterver you say my lord." Said Akatsuki.

"By the way Akatsuki what has been happening here?." I asked Akatsuki and filled me in the details.

The only progress since the apocalypse is the cooking secret that Nayanta revealed and shared with everyone and barely lively people here as PK guilds still run rampant.

"Still Akatsuki, where is Shiroe?." I asked Akatsuki as she stopped in her tracks.

"Shiroe is not here, he did not log on Elder Tale in the catastrophe." was what she said and shock filled my systems and I shouted.

"What?."

* * *

**The end?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

* * *

**Previously on Harry Gamer.**

"By the way Akatsuki what has been happening here?." I asked Akatsuki and filled me in the details.

The only progress since the apocalypse is the cooking secret that Nayanta revealed and shared with everyone and barely lively people here as PK guilds still run rampant.

"Still Akatsuki, where is Shiroe?." I asked Akatsuki as she stopped in her tracks.

"Shiroe is not here, he did not log on Elder Tale in the catastrophe." was what she said and shock filled my systems and I shouted.

"What?."

"It's true my lord, sadly Shiroe is not here." Said Akatsuki.

"Hmm, that is quite a news, I feel happy for him that he avoided the catastrophe and sad at the same time that he is not here. We could use a bit of his wisdom right about now." I said to Akatsuki.

"Anayways, can you take me the crescent moon alliance?." I asked Akatsuki

"Sure, I'll lead the way my lord." Said Akatsuki.

**Crescent Moon Alliance Guild**

"Hello everyone, my name is Harry." I introduced myself.

"Ahh, you must me the infamous Harry I heard about, my name is Maryelle, the guild master of the crescent moon alliance guild. To my left is Henrieta or vice guild leader and accountant." Said Maryelle.

"Ahh Harry it's good to see you we just got back from rescuing one of Maryelle guild member from Susukino, got any panties with you?." Said Naotsugu nonchalantly.

"I got these these from my fans, I'm quite famous you know." I replied to Naotsugu showing him some panties with a straight face.

"Huff, huff, huff, panties!, my precious!." Said Naotsugo as he swiped them from me and he started talking to the panties.

"Great, another one nya, hi Harry." Said Nyanta.

"Is this what they call male bonding?, the rumored skinship?." Asked the stunned Maryelle.

"Nahh, that's just them being a perverted duo nya." Answered Nyanta.

"My lord, please refrain from such lecherous action." Akatsuki said blushing.

"Ahh, I'm sorry, I seem to have lost myself, Akatski has given me an overview of the situation here. I'm going to take a look around, I'll be back later." I said as I headed to the guildzone building.

"Do you want to buy Akihabara?, Cost 5,000,000 Gold."

"Yes." I said.

"Ding, Akihabara is now owned by Harry...ding New hidden skill unlocked."

"What?, a hidden skill." I said as I looked it up.

* * *

**"City Warp Gate."**

**-Secret skill**

-Able to construct a small fairy ring that directly connects to your own cities you owned.

**Difficulty unlocking skill = Rank SS.**

* * *

"No wonder, it takes ten million gold to unlock the skill for both city." I thought as I pondered.

"Time to make a miracle." I said as I type a city system announcement.

"Warning, Warning, City Announcement in progress. Greetings, I am overlord Harry, as if this moment, I am the owner of Akahabara, I have locked down the guild zone building and I am declaring martial law. If you want to negotiate, I will be waiting at the grand hall, only guild leaders are allowed, Mwahahahaha, All Hail the Overlord!." was the announcement stated.

Outrage and panic took place in the Akihabara, they checked the guild building zone and it was indeed blocked.

**Grand Hall Guild leaders Present:**

* * *

**8th Shopping District**

**Roderick Firm**

**Oceanic Systems**

**RADIO Market**

**Crescent Moon Alliance**

**Log Horizon**

**Grandeur**

**West Wind Brigade**

**Silver Sword**

**Honesty**

**Black Sword Knights**

**D.D.D**

* * *

"Good evening gentlemen." I said my opening move.

"There's no good about this evening, give us our access to the guild zone buildings or..."

"Or what?, call the GM's?, Hahahahaha funny that coming from a PK guild, There is no GM, I'm sure you said this line to your victims." I said to the upstart and he shut up.

"What are your demands." Said Krusty.

"Ahh, a nice question, what are my demands?, I want some improvement on my property which means this city!, I've seen the situation outside?, it's a dog eat world. Frankly I'm disappointed so here are my rules. No PK, we will form a system which we will vote from each guild members here. Now I know what your asking?, what's in it for us, or, we're strong and we shouldn't care about npc. Well I'm here to abolish those thoughts, Now I'm not unreasonable, I will share the secret of prosperity with you?, do you guys have TV yet?, a radio?, well?." I explained as I took out a TV and a radio in front of them and they were flabbergasted.

"Are those working?." Asked Krusty.

"Yes, it works on Mana to power it up, I will share to you how to improve this city?, why?, because I can?, you and and what army?. This army." I said as snapped my fingers and opened a small city warp gate behind me.

"Harry you bastard!." Came from Naruto, the blond Ninja styled assasin who exited the protal.

"What!." Was everyone's reaction.

"Hoho?, Is this party closed?, well tough, I'm crashing it." Said Chairman Netero, a fit old man who also exited the portal.

"Ahoy, there me Harteys." Said as Mr. Krabs as he exited last.

"I welcome you my advisers from the United states of America server, yes, I just created a warp gate directly to the American server where I am also its president and I'm here to bring down the house."

"Mr. Krabs, exihibition production video please." I said to them.

"Aye aye captain!." Said Mr. Krabs as there was a video of the rise of Harry in Jump City and the Eternal League.

It explained Harry's rules, the benefits, it was a win-win situation even from the PK guilds point of view, and with access to a new server, New quest and rare items are within their grasp, so all agreed on Harry's rule and the Round table Alliance was born on the Japanese side server.

**Time Skip 3 months.**

Three months have passed and Akihabara went to major make-over, a positive make-over. The secret of inventing new inventions and techniques were spread and new up and coming innovation were invented with the shared technologies from both city.

Akihabara expanded and many immigrants were flicking to both city. The system developed with a trial and error system were proving effective. Leaders of each guild were given a seat of power like a Senate system connecting people's demand and concern.

Meanwhile, spies were sent to this new development and change and try to unravel its mysteries.

* * *

**[]League of Freedom Cities Eastal[]**

"My lord, reports revealed that the major change came from a tyranical and wise dictator by name of Harry who pushed his influence into Akihabara 3 months ago, it is also rumored that said dictator can open up a fairy ring that connects to another city where he reigns.

"We must make an ally to Akihabara city, Our prosperity depends on it!, send in the messengers, invite them to a League meeting. Make it succeed or heads will roll." Said Mihama Duke, Serjiad Corwen.

"Yes, your majesty."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Harry was so busy with paperwork. His job since his sudden takeover ranged from signing new policies to distributing budget and quests. He really shouldn't be the one doing this if a certain villain in glasses was here.

_"Curse you Shiroe."_ Harry shouted in his mind.

Thankfully though, most of the guild in Akihabara didn't view him as a tyrant any longer and adhered to his new policies that had been tried and tested in Jump city.

Harry was no stranger to hard work but Damn his increasing paperwork that seemed to only increase in size.

His policies/dictatorship seems to be working splendidly though as there has been an economic boom in Akihabara as well as Jump City who was trading goods back and forth. Supplies were bountiful and expansion were on their way.

The people of the land didn't want to do at first, they thought that it would become another Susukino. Their worries proved to be unfounded as they were given human rights and respect.

Business and innovation was skyrocketing making an increase of adventurer activities such as monster and raid hunting. Krusty of D.D.D personally spearheaded most of the raids while Mitchitaka of Oceanic Systems spearheaded the innovation and invention of their technology up to snuff. The results speak for themselves as Krusty has formed a military like organization under their guild banner while Mitchitaka's successfully recreated the engine propelled boats that helped smooth out the flow of goods.

Since the sharing of the new techniques was such a success, so was the paperwork piling on top of another. Nevertheless, Harry's two cities were prospering at an astounding pace, and the view of him as a great leader became widely known as he was greeted with praises, everywhere he went.

Mihama Duke, Serjiad Corwen of the League of Freedom Cities Eastal was in a sour mood. His advisors failed in the plans to invite the leader of the rising superpower of the adventurer city in Akihabara. So far his organization of cities were loosing residents as they were transferring to Akihabara. His spies told him that Akihabara is connected to another prosperous city via portal that contributed much to their transition into a successful city. His organization who was filled with nobles were outraged that someone was amassing in power and they were not the one to control such massive ressources. Already plans within plans were made on how to manipulate this city into singing their tune. Alas it failed miserably as their missives and private invitations were refused. The nobles were enraged and somehow begrudgingly began to rethink their plans. Their solution was rather simple, go to Akihabara city themselves. It was rather unorthodox and have been unprecidented, usually it's the other way around, and to think, it only costed them of half a year to think of the idea.

The whole League of Freedom Cities Eastal organization began to pack their things for a visit at Akihabara. Most of them brought gifts to impress Harry but one of them didn't give a damn. Mihama Duke, Serjiad Corwen had a job to do, the one where he didn't need gifts but a treaty for the leader of Akihabara. As a leader of his City and his organization , there was alot riding on his shoulders. Preparation were perfect and they were now on their way to Akihabara.

Their was a commotion in Akihabara city. The people of the land began to kneel in the oncoming procession.

**Harry's Office**

"What's the commotion out there?, can't you see I'm busy." Harry grumbled.

"Harry, looks like your presence is needed in the grand hall, most the nobles from the League of Freedom Cities Eastal came personally to meet with you." Said Naruto who came and checked up on Harry.

"Fine, fine, I'll get my ass over there." Said Harry.

"That's all you have to say?, this is big Harry, the League of Freedom Cities Eastal is the most prominent organization in japan, and to think you refused their summons and missives." Said Naruto

"It's not my fault, I'm so busy with paperwork to really go to somewhere, I'm barely ,an again these paperwork as it is, and I'm managing for two cities worth, now let's get to the grand hall and see what the old wankers want." Said Harry.

"Ok, ok, I'll lead the way." Said Naruto.

**Grand Hall**

The League of Freedom Cities Eastal were patiently waiting for Harry, their members were slightly nervous on how this would turn out, hopefully for the best.

"Good evening gentlemen." Said Harry as he opened the door.

A sudden silence filled the air, the League of Freedom Cities Eastal members were etching the Visage of Harry into their minds.

"Good evening, my Name is Serjiad Corwen, duke and the leader of thr League of Freedom Cities Eastal. I came here today for a treaty between our cities, possibly an exchange of goods and trade." Said the Duke straightfoward.

"Hmm, yes that's fine, let's hammer out the finer details." Said Harry.

Harry and the Duke went and discussed what the treaty was about. An exchange of information, a peace treaty between cities, some trade route for goods. The treaty also iron out the hiring of adventurers for quest and whatnot. Some debates and beliefs were also discussed here and there, and finally got the treaty done.

"Thank you for your time Duke Serjiad-san." Said Harry.

"None of that san stuff, just Serjiad will do, and also thanks for your time, may your town prosper." Said the Duke.

"Yours as well, see you again gentlemen." Said Harry.

**Harry's Office**.

"Well that went well." Said Harry.

**The next day.**

"OMG, I can't find Harry anywhere, where'd he go?." Said a worried Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Harry calmly analyzed the scene in front of his eyes. There stood people he had never seen before.

Furthermore, the several men were dressed like priests as one would hardly come across in Japan and amongst them was one girl, wearing a pink dress, too.

He checked out the surroundings by looking around. The building was an atrium, so he could see outside well even while sitting.

But since he could see a mountain range in the distance and not just the ground, he concluded that he was up fairly high.

The building was a tower or alike. The ceiling was supported by various pillars and had unfamiliar and strange drawings on it. It were mysterious drawings like the Egyptian mural art.

What he recognized were the four people near him, they were wearing some school uniform, Harry himself was still wearing his Kannagi shinto priest uniform. Was he here together with them?

A magic circle like from a game was drawn on the ground to his feet.

Obviously foreign people, an unfamiliar scenery and a magic circle.

He could more or less guess what had happened from the current situation. And the girl in dress confirmed it with her words.

"I, I welcome you, Heroes!"

Yeah, this was a so called different world. Clearly a different world than Elder Tales.

The priests cheered merrily. Frolicking with "Yes!" and "It's a success!", they ignored the five of them, who were confused from the sudden happening.

However, they all looked rather exhausted and they were sweating as if they had just run a marathon.

On the other hand, the girl had long orange hair till her waist, which made her unthinkable as a Japanese. She was overall pretty, had big eyes and adorable facial features.

She was without a doubt an eye-catching beauty.

Same as the men, the girl showed a broad smile. Most likely the five of them were summoned unquestioning.

He should never have imagined it possible that he would experience something like that. Although Harry had been rather composed so far, a part of him still refused to believe it even now.

_"I have been summoned to another world... again, oh well I'm sure the rest of the gang can handle themselves."_ Harry thought.

The others seemed to feel the same from being summoned as their faces showed that they couldn't keep up with what was happening to them. Then one of them finally spoke.

"H- Heroes? What do you mean?"

The guy that had bleached hair, but an earnest expression and gentle aura asked.

The girl lowered her head flustered on the guys question.

"Ah, my apologies! His Majesty personally will explain this matter to you! So please follow me!"

She looked apologetic as she said that. On a closer look, she appeared rather pale. It was hard to tell from her smile earlier, but like the men, she was sweating on the face as well, probably exhausted from the summoning.

The bleached haired teenager seemed to notice her condition as well and likely thought it would be better to listen to her for now instead of staying here longer, since it would probably allow the girl to get some rest then.

I exchanged looks with the everyone studying their expressions. Judging by how they have the same attire, they must know each other.

"Okay. I've a rough idea of what happened, but we'll listen to what you have to say." Said the bleached haired teen.

Seemingly the other four also kind of understood their situation.

Like that, the five of them headed to King in the ≪Throne Room≫ with the girl's guidance. Hiiro didn't neglect to observe the area on the way.

Judging by the colour of the hair and eyes of the servants and the soldiers, stationed here and there, he once more concluded that this wasn't Japan.

The building they had been in was indeed a tower and stood in the middle of a big castle.

"Ohh, I appreciate your coming, Heroes."

The man sitting on the throne said that with a refreshing smile. No need to tell him that they didn't come of their own will.

"I am sure you must be confused from the abrupt circumstances. But rest assured, I will properly explain it now."

After saying that, he first started with a self-introduction.

The kingdom's name was ≪Victorias≫ and the king unified the 'Humas' of ≪Edea≫, of this world here. The continent was partitioned and each race had its own country.

The so called 'Gabranth' were a race that had animal traits like a 'Werewolf' or 'Werecat' and lived in ≪Pasion≫, the countryy of beasts.

Likewise, the 'Evila', commonly known as demi-humans, were a race of 'Demons' and 'Ghosts' and lived in ≪Xaoc≫, the country of demons.

Lastly, the 'Pheom' were a race consisting of 'Faeries' and 'Spirits', but they didn't have a country on their own. They lived in a small settlement as there were extremely few of them. Hardly anyone had seen them, since they don't interact with other races.

And in front of them sat Rudolph van Strauss Arcliam, the unity king of ≪Victorias≫.

Next to him sat the queen Māris and the girl, who guided them here, was the first princess Lilith.

'Humas', 'Gabranth' and 'Evila'. Between these three races currently existed a tension like never before.

Particularly the Demon Lord of ≪Xaoc≫ plotted to destroy the 'Humas' and 'Gabranth'.

He seemed to think that only his race was suited to rule over a united ≪Edea≫ with their superior strength. So he tried to make a world solely for the 'Evila' by eliminating the 'Humas' and 'Gabranth'.

The 'Evila' indeed had an enormous magic power and possessed an all too brutal battle strength.

Magic existed in this world and needless to say, the stronger the magic power, the stronger the magic. The 'Humas' had magic powers as well, but it was relatively low.

Of course magic wasn't everything in a battle, but the magic used by the 'Evila' was quite powerful and a human had close to no hopes of defeating even a lower demon by himself.

Even a high ranked adventurer from the adventure guild had to form a team to fight against the 'Evila'.

The king feared that they would be destroyed sooner or later at this rate and considered destroying the 'Evila' before that. On that occasion, they used summoning magic, which had been sealed as an old magic.

But it was sealed for a reason. It showed that the summoning magic wasn't omnipotent.

The summoning magic consumed a lot of magic power and if used by someone untalented, it ran the risk of ≪rebounding≫ and making the used magic power go out of control.

Essentially, the summoning magic could only be used by the royal family, but it didn't mean that anyone could use it as long as they were royalty. Failed attempts always resulted in a mental breakdown from being exposed to such enormous magic power, or sometimes even in death.

It wasn't a simple summoning magic. It was a heretic magic that opened a path to another world and thus carried an adequate risk.

So King Rudolph had an idea. He had a couple of daughters and let them use the summoning magic.

At this rate, 'Humas' would be exterminated. To avoid that, it was necessary to summon Heroes from another world at all costs. An old book told the tales of Heroes being summoned in the past and saving 'Humas' from a terrible calamity.

Heroes possessed an incredible magic power and could utilize physical abilities and magic unthinkable for 'Humas'. Learning of this, Rudolph hardened his heart and asked his daughters. But the fourth and third princesses both failed and lost their lives from the ≪rebound≫.

(He sacrificed his own daughters…?)

Listening to the King's explanation, Hiiro scowled on his insanity. But speaking up here would make complicate matters, so he kept his mouth shut.

The Queen lamented the death of her daughters one after another, but she herself had married into the royal family and was an outsider, so she didn't have the pure royal blood and couldn't use the summoning magic. The second princess was next in line.

She managed to avoid death, but was bedridden and still unconscious at this point. That left Lilith and Rudolph as the only ones, who could use the summoning magic. As they couldn't afford any more failures, he decided to do it himself.

However, everyone was against that. Precisely the losing of the King, the buttress of the country, was what could lead to the immediate demise of the 'Humas' by the 'Evila'.

Lilith understood that and offered herself for the country. She was scared, very scared, but at this rate everything would vanish. If she was going to get killed anyway, she would rather choose the moment by her own will. She conducted the summoning ceremony with these feelings.

The ceremony was held with the priests' and Lilith' magic power as a medium. Lilith felt her consciousness fading during the ceremony and when she gave up, thinking that she was no-good either, the magic circle released an obscure light.

And then the five people appeared.

"I see. So you brought us here to protect the 'Humas' from 'Evila'."

They nodded a few times while listening to the explanation.

"Yes. According to the documents, there are four Heroes in total. Mh? Speaking of, I just noticed, there's… five of you."

Exactly. Five people were summoned this time. The king looked questioning at the nearby scholar. The scholar adjusted his glasses flustered.

"I, I have no clue! But I guess, all of them are Heroes…?"

"Mhm… Then we just have to find out. All of you, show me your abilities."

Rudolph said that, but Harry and the others tilted their heads puzzled.

"Mh? What is the matter? Do not tell me you are unable to show me your abilities?"

Taishi answered as their representative with "Indeed".

"Recite ≪Status≫ in your mind."

Everyone did as told. Of course Harry recited as well. Upon that a status screen like from a game appeared in front of him.

* * *

**Harry Potter**

**LVL 154**

**HP 14000/14000**

**MP 14000/14000**

**EXP: 1423089**

**NEXT: 421006**

**ATK 1400**

**DEF 1400**

**AGL 520**

**HIT 520**

**INT 520**

**≪Magic Attribute≫ None**

**≪Magic≫ Kannagi Magic, Servant Magic (Summoning)**

**≪Titles≫ Innocent Bystander – World Traveller – Kannagi Master - Revolutionist - Master Prankster - Survivor**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

A few questions arose. Harry realized that his level was 154. If this was a RPG-like world, this was only natural, he was also used to this by now since it operated the same way in the Elder Tales game.

But why was his stats messed up?, it wasn't in Elder Tale format anymore. Harry chalked it up to a different world, means different laws governing this world.

By the way, HP referred to endurance, MP was magic power, EXP experience and NEXT indicated the necessary experience points for the next level. ATK, DEF, AGL, HIT and INT respectively symbolized attack strength, defence, agility, hit chance and intelligence. These were expressions often used in games.

He was surprised at his converted stats, but what he was most surprised about was this:

**≪Innocent Bystander≫**

It perfectly showed that he was just dragged along with the four Heroes. In other words, he himself wasn't a Hero, but just an ordinary person.(Yeah right)

Although he was concerned about his magic too, he rather pondered how to explain this situation.

While he was in thought, Rudolph asked them.

"How is it? When you look at the title, it should display Hero."

The bleached haired guy was the first to answer.

"Y- Yes, it does! It says Hero here! Uwah~ Awesome, I'm really a Hero."

He uttered with a somewhat excited voice.

"Hey, what about you, Chika?"

The one answering was this Chika girl. She looks like she had an open and direct attitude in dealing with people.

Her short hair was bleached like the boys, albeit paler. Her breasts were somewhat lacking, but her slender figure as a sport ace was quite attractive.

"Yeah, I have it too, Taishi."

"Good. And you, Shuri, Shinobu?"

Harry kept track of their names. Taishi called out to the other two girls. Shuri had pretty, glossy and long black hair.

Unlike Chika, she had a voluptuous body that attracted boys. Her charming points also included the kind of drooping eyes and the mole under her eye.

The other girl, Shinobu was brimming with curiosity.

Her slightly wavy, black hair hang over her shoulders. From her cattish eyes, you could feel the strong resolution of never letting go of her prey.

As for what these three girls had in common: They were all eye-catching beauties. And as members of Taishi's harem, they were always around him.

Shuri and Shinobu seemed to have the Hero title too. And as a matter of course, the gazes faced Harry next.

"What about you?"

"…Nope."

He answered with a single word. Upon that, the others made a ruckus.

"Then… can you tell us what kind of title you have?"

It annoyed him how was talked down to, but answered honestly nevertheless. But only one of them.

"≪Innocent Bystander≫…"

Now his four teens changed their attitude on these words. They frowned and left their mouths gaping open in disbelief.

"≪Innocent Bystander≫…? Lilith, do you know what that means?"

"Eh, uhm… Yes. Most likely…"

Lilith looked downward, hesitant to answer. Harry sighed while looking at her. Then he answered in her stead.

"I'm just an ordinary person. I just happened to be in the at the wrong place and time that got mixed up with these guys. Right?"

"Uh- Uhm…"

"Originally four people should've been summoned here. And that's these four here. I'm an irregular so to speak. What're you going to do about it?"

He merely stated it indifferently without any hostility or animosity. And yet, Lilith turned pale as she was the one who summoned them.

"Well, it's not just about me. These guys were brought here at your conveniences too. I'm sure our families are worried about us."

Lilith's expression became more and more heartbroken.

"You are right. I can only ask for your pardon on this matter."

The king offered his apology like that. Hiiro thought he would make excuses, but the king was unexpectedly aware of the significance of their actions.

"We were left we no other choice."

"No, to be honest, I don't care about your circumstances."

"Huh?"

Time stopped for everyone upon Harry's words.

"I have no connections whatsoever to these four."

"Hey, aren't you a bit to harsh?." Taishi yelled enraged.

"Yeah, that maybe, but I was completely fine where I was from with my friends and family."

"Th- That's going too far…"

"Okay, as I said just now, I've no connection to these four. You guys want the four Heroes, right? Then I seem useless?"

"Mh- Mhm…"

Rudolph groaned with a difficult expression. He was perplexed about what to do.

"Since they're Heroes, they can fight the 'Evila' in some way, right? But I'm a no-name. You wouldn't send me out to fight these dangerous guys too, would you?"

"…Then let me ask you: What do you want to do?"

"Go home?"

"Th- The documents speak of the Demon Lord knowing a magic to send you home."

Rudolph's word resounded through the throne room and Lilith's expression turned gloomy at once. Seeing that, Hiiro quietly shut his eyes.

"S- So we just have to defeat the Demon Lord quickly!"

"What an idiot." Harry thought. Even if the Demon Lord knew such magic, why would you defeat him? Hiiro was amused at Taishi's thoughtless statement.

"In- Indeed. Besides, our country is wonderful, so you will surely come to like it. You are all basically part of my family now."

Seeing Rudolph desperately trying to persuade him, Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Ah, if I may add, I'm also worried about my family."

The others felt worried as well, not just Chika.

"Th- There is no need to worry about that. Right?"

A nearby scholar was addressed.

"Ah, y- yes! As a matter of fact, you all have been forgotten now!"

"F- Forgotten, you say!?"

It was quite a shocking statement.

"Ah, please rest assured. There are forces at work to keep things coherent in your world. Once you return, it will be changed back… yes."

(That's… a lie.)

Harry definitely felt that from their attitude.

(Everything they said is surely a lie. Likely just a made-up reason to somehow convince us. A return magic, in other words a method to send us back… doesn't exist. At least not right now. And I'm dubious about the forgotten part too…)

He looked at the other four to see if one of them had realized that. Taishi hadn't noticed at all. Same for Chika. Only Shuri and Shinobu were frowning on this story.

(Well, I don't care about them. As for myself… I can make do anywhere, I won't be another person's pawn like Dumbledore had his way with me before.)

Lilith, knowing that there was no way to return, had clouded her expression for a while now. She might feel guilty about the lie.

Taishi and the girls started to talk about what to do from now on after understanding that as of now there existed no way for returning from Rudolph's explanation.

"Like the guy in Shinto priest clothes said, you selfishly called us here. I think that's really rich of you."

Being told so by Taishi as well, Rudolph looked sullen.

"But…"

While saying so, Taishi looked at the three girls. They all snickered and he looked at the king again.

"We'll do it!"

"Really, you will?"

Rudolph raised a voice.

"Yes, we always wanted to travel in such a world."

"Yeah! We four are playing an online game together too!"

As Chika had said, the four of them had played an online RPG game in their world. They often met up and discussed about where to venture, just like they did after school before this.

Right before they were summoned here, they were just talking about their desire to venture a world like this.

"Th- Then you will accept!"

"Yes, but in exchange…"

Shinobu spoke after the king.

"From what I can see in the ≪Status≫, we still seem to be level 1. In other words, beginners."

"Y- Yes, that is correct."

"We can't fight the Demon Lord like this. So… I want you to teach us in fighting."

"Do not worry about that. For that matter…"

At that time, a person clad in armour showed up.

"I will take over here, Heroes."

He kneeled down and lowered his head while he said that.

"My name is Vale Kimble. I was entrusted with the duty to teach you in fighting."

"Incidentally, he is the captain of the second division of our army."

He was a handsome guy with a noble face. Just by looking at his body, you could tell how well trained he was. His hair was green and short, whereas his eyes emitted a great willpower.

Naturally the gazes of the females focused on him. Only Chika looked at him inexpressively, as she had no interest.

"In other words, that hunk is going to train us?"

"Yes. Right now, matters have quieted down at the borders. I want you to grow stronger before it becomes turbulent again."

"Ah, where'll we be living?"

"We have prepared rooms for you here in the castle. Lilith will show you around later."

The discussion proceeded and Takashi and the others seemed to have resolved to fight. At this point, Hiiro raised his hand.

"Sorry, but I'm going to act on my own."

Time stopped again for everyone on these words.

"You see, I've no obligation, nor reason to fight for this country. Neither am I a hero like you guys. So there's no point in staying here any longer."

"Mhm… But"

"Sorry, I'm not as sensible as these four. Well, since I'm already here, I just want to do as I want. You won't mind, will you?"

Rudolph looked worried. Harry was indeed no Hero, but just an ordinary person/priest. He didn't look all that strong either. Black hair, dark pupils tall, but not really muscular.

With an appearance like that, it was unthinkable that he could fight. But it was a fact that they summoned him. Throwing him out without doing anything for him would be unreasonable.

"Mh- Mhm, I am feeling really sorry about your case. Is there anything I can do…"

"Nothing."

"N- Nothing, you say?"

"Yeah. And it's not like I resent you. This world should've some novel books, so it seems quite interesting."

Harry was a guy as well. Of course he admired adventures. It didn't need to be a great adventure like for the protagonists in the books, but he certainly wanted to travel this world.

"I've no more business here. See ya."

Saying that, he was about to leave, but Taishi grabbed his arm.

"Hey! Acting all apathetic, do still call yourself a man?"

"Huuh?"

Harry made an annoyed utterance.

"They're lowering their heads here! Don't you feel like helping them out even a bit?"

"Nope."

"Why!"

"Because I'm no Hero. Or what, do you want to use me as a bullet trap?"( I'm done being a hero, thanks, been there, done that.)

"Wha… Bullet trap…?"

Taishi let go of his arm.

"Forget about this guy, Taishi."

Chika said with a sharp look.

"Don't you two agree?"

"Ehm… I'm…"

Shuri cast her look down bewildered. Shinobu stared at Hiiro, then snickered.

"Ahaha, sure, why not. I mean, this looks like a game, but it's still reality. In other words, we're putting our lives on the line here. We're Heroes, so we'll get stronger, but it's different for that guy. He's just a normal guy or priest. So try putting yourself in his shoes."

Shinobu's words shut up the other three. Because she made a sound argument. This wasn't a game. As a matter of fact, people died in the attempt to summon them. They were this serious about it.

"R- Right. Let's just do it ourselves."

Taishi consented. Harry gave them a glance and tried to leave. At that time,

"Uh- Uhm!"

The voice belonged to Lilith. Harry stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Uhm… I, I am sorry!"

She looked at him worried. Harry said as he turned his head back.

"Don't sweat it."

Then he left the place for sure, like a boss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Harry left the castle and got out onto the streets, mulling over what to do next.

(Now then, gathering information first is a must in RPG and it also applies to everything else)

Technically he could have asked the king and such, but there was a risk of getting dragged into something unforeseen and becoming unable to leave the country when he stayed there any longer.

Therefore he left the place as fast as possible. Besides, there were four very capable people. He had concluded that he wasn't needed.

Accessing his knowledge from games, books, and experience, he also remembered the term Guild when thinking about magic. The king had told him that a Guild existed in this world.

Harry decided to ask the townspeople about the location of the Guild. By doing so, he came to know that it was close by.

He headed there to register as an adventure for now. Living and travelling here wasn't free. Somehow or another he had to save up money.

By the way, the money of this world could be stored on a Guild Card. Likewise it was possible to pay with the card. That's what the townspeople taught him.

When he arrived at the Guild, the interior was rather crowded. Sturdy guys, likely adventures, lined up in front of various counters. The nearest counter had a sign above it with register application written on it.

As his black hair and dark eyes were unusual, Harry became the center of attention as soon as he entered. Naturally, since he was dressed in an unfamiliar priest clothes.

He went to the counter, assuming indifferent to all the gazes on him.

"Hey, I want to register."

When he bluntly said that, the woman at the counter explained with a business smile.

Various quests were filed to the Guild. An adventure earned a reward by carrying out these requests. The quests were classified into levels of difficulty from F, E, D, C, B, A, S, SS till SSS.

A Guild Card was handed out upon registering, but it served the same purpose as the Citizen Card that all citizens had. An ID so to speak.

The adventurers were ranked into the same categories as the quests as well. Although there were very few adventures with a rank S or above. Particularly the SSS rank had only three adventures from the 'Humas'.

The woman at the counter gave him a white card and told him to drip his blood onto it. He prickled his finger with the small needle he received. After dripping the blood on it, the card started to disperse and vanished.

"Huh? It's gone?"

"Please recite ≪Guild Card≫ in your mind."

When he did as he was told, the card appeared in his hand. But the card wad different than before. It had been completely white, but now it had a blue border.

"The colour represents your rank. From the lowest blue to violet, green, yellow, orange, pink, red, silver, golden and finally black."

Harry listened to the explanations with nods. Looking at his new Guild Card, he confirmed the inscription.

**Name: Harry Potter**

**Sex: Male**

**Age: 18**

**From: Unknown**

**Rank: F**

**Quest:**

**Equipment:**

**-Weapon: Mystic Wish (Wand)**

**-Guard: Kannagi Robe**

**-Accessory: Sleipnir**

**Rigin: 0**

He was glad that the FROM column listed his birthplace as unknown. If there had been written that he was from another world, it would have been troublesome to explain. Equipment meant his gear. It was subdivided into Weapon, Guard and Accessory. But he asked about the one thing that bothered him more.

"Hey, what's this Rigin stuff on the card…?"

"Mh? That is the currency…"

The woman tilted her head baffled. Naturally the people of this world knew that Rigin was the currency. But just as natural, Hiiro didn't know that as he was only summoned here a while ago.

On further inquiring, he learned that Rigin nearly had the same value as Japan's yen and that the sixth column Quest displayed his currently active quests.

(Quite a handy card)

With just one single card he could trade and identify himself. Moreover, the card was usually within him and could be taken out at any time.

"Where can I take quests?"

"Please choose from the bulletin board over there. But remember that you are a rank F. You can only accept quests up to one rank above yours, meaning E."

"I see. How do I raise my rank?"

"When carrying out quests and raising in levels, your rank will go up naturally."

"In short, after I completed a number of quests, this blue border will turn… uhm, what was it again?"

"Violet."

"Then it'll turn violet?"

"Yes."

Harry was awestruck at the serviceableness of the card.

"Better not waste any time."

Saying that, he headed for the bulletin board.

* * *

**Church Roof Repair F**

**Help repairing the roof of the Amaruq Church. Experience preferred.**

**Reward: 10000 Rigin**

* * *

**Lucky Herb Harvest F**

**Collect Lucky Herbs on the Asbit Plateau.**

**Reward: 300 Rigin per bundle**

* * *

**Goblin Hunt E**

**Kill 10 goblins in the Clair Forest.**

**Reward: 35000 Rigin**

* * *

_"Wait the minute, inventory!."_ Harry thought.

While it may be true that he didn't have any riggins (local currency), he did have his gold currency from Elder Tales and other miscellaneous items and potions.

Harry felt like having a eureka moment. So he went ahead and asked for the nearest bank and found that 1 gold was equals to 10,000 rigins.

_"Jackpot."_ Harry thought.

Harry exchanged an equivalent of a million rigins and went to go sight seeing and splurged a bit of his money though foods, alcohol and the occasional gambling.

By the end of the week, Harry was bored and restless, he already explored what the city has to offer. So Harry took some monster extermination quests.

The monsters were no match for Harry as he bulldozed though them earning him a quick buck and gaining him a reputation as a rising rookie.

**Name: Harry Potter**

**Sex: Male**

**Age: 18**

**From: Unknown**

**Rank: D**

**Quest:**

**Equipment:**

**-Weapon: Mystic Wish (Wand)**

**-Guard: Kannagi Robe**

**-Accessory: Sleipnir**

**Rigin: 823004**

In the meantime, the four heroes received training in magic right away. Vale Kimble, the captain of the second division from the Victorias army, was in charge of it.

* * *

**Taishi Aoyama**

**Lvl 1**

**HP 35/35**

**MP 35/35**

**EXP 0**

**NEXT 10**

**ATK 28**

**DEF 23**

**AGL 13**

**HIT 19**

**INT 9**

**≪Magic Attribute≫ Fire, Wind, Lightning, Light**

**≪Magic≫ -Fireball (Fire, Attack)**

**-Wind Cutter (Wind, Attack)**

**-Thunder Shock (Lighting, Attack)**

**-Lighting (Light, Effect)**

**≪Title≫ Hero, World Traveller**

* * *

**Chika Suzumiya**

**Lvl 1**

**HP 28/28**

**MP 30/30**

**EXP 0**

**NEXT 10**

**ATK 25**

**DEF 20**

**AGL 21**

**HIT 17**

**INT 12**

**≪Magic Attribute≫ Fire, Earth, Ice, Light**

**≪Magic≫ -Fireball (Fire, Attack)**

**-Grave (Earth, Attack)**

**-Ice Needle (Ice, Attack)**

**-Lighting (Light, Effect)**

**≪Title≫ Hero, World Traveller**

* * *

**Shuri Minamoto**

**Lvl 1**

**HP 18/18**

**MP 60/60**

**EXP 0**

**NEXT 10**

**ATK 9**

**DEF 10**

**AGL 15**

**HIT 10**

**INT 20**

**≪Magic Attribute≫ Wind, Water, Light**

**≪Magic≫ -Wind Cutter (Wind, Attack)**

**-Water Wall (Water, Support)**

**-Heal (Light, Recovery)**

**≪Title≫ Hero, World Traveller**

* * *

**Shinobu Akamori**

**Lvl 1**

**HP 22/22**

**MP 52/52**

**EXP 0**

**NEXT 10**

**ATK 13**

**DEF 13**

**AGL 24**

**HIT 14**

**INT 24**

**≪Magic Attribute≫ Water, Lightning, Light**

**≪Magic≫ -Mist (Water, Support)**

**-Paralyse (Lightning, Effect)**

**-Heal (Light, Recovery)**

**≪Title≫ Hero, World Traveller**

* * *

Each of the four told Vale their ≪Status≫.

"Oh, all of you are so outstanding!"

Listening to them, Vale widened his eyes and leaked an astonished voice.

"What's so outstanding?"

Taishi asked as their representative with a doubtful look.

"Let me explain: Originally one is supposed to only have one attribute. Of course there are exceptions and talented individuals possess more than one, but I never heard of anyone having three or even four attributes. Moreover, the light attribute is basically only used by ‚Pheoms'. That all of you have it shows that you are truly Heroes."

Everyone smiled embarrassed on the exaggerated praise. They were happy, albeit the cheating status.

"And as far as I can tell from your magic, Taishi-sama and Chika-sama are the vanguard type, whereas Shuri-sama and Shinobu-sama are the rearguard type. Your basic statistics seem to confirm this, too."

Indeed, Taishi's and Chika's ≪Status≫ emphasised on attacking, whereas Shuri's and Shinobu's emphasised on defending and supporting. Their magic were in accordance with that too.

"It's quite the balanced party."

"Haha, just like in our online game!"

"Yep!"

Taishi and Chika looked at each other and smiled. The four of them had formed a party in an online RPG before. Even there, Taishi and Chika had been attackers, whereas Shuri and Shinobu were supporters, just like now. They were given the exact same roles in this world.

"I'm sure our ≪Status≫ will grow according with our role when we level up."

"Oho, just like a RPG. By the way, what about you, Captain Vale?"

"You can call me just Vale, Taishi-sama."

"Mh, really? Okay, Vale, what's your level?"

"Mine? I am level 48."

"Woah~ Nothing less from a captain. I guess you get experience points from defeating demons?"

"Indeed. Completing quests will also gain you experience points."

"Quests!?"

All four got hooked.

"Jesus! There are quests!? That means there's a Guild too?"

"Ah, yes. Adventures are registered in a Guild."

They all were in awe with „Ohh~". The words quests and guild certainly pique their interest as they had always admired the game world.

"C- Can we register there too?"

"Why, of course. After some basic training, I would like you to register and polish your skills."

"Hell yeeeeeah~!"

Vale blinked with surprise on their excitement.

"Y- You are this happy about it? Danger always follows an adventurer. I am quite surprised to see you so excited about it."

"Man, it's a Guild! Adventurer, you know! And quests to boost! Naturally this excites you as a gamer! Right, everyone!"

"Yeah, I'm itching to act."

"Yes. I'm a bit scared, but it'll be fine with everyone together."

"Yeah~ You can't really do without a Guild~"

Each of them voiced their opinion.

"That sounds quite promising."

However Vale misunderstand their optimistic thoughts, he felt hope in their brave words and showed a smile.

"Ah, but what about him?"

Taishi asked as he suddenly remembered. Chika reacted to it.

"Him?"

"I mean that Haughty priest."

"Oh, right…"

Chika replied indifferently as she wasn't interested.

"He got involved in all this because of us, right? You know, I feel a bit sorry for him."

"Oh come on, he said he wasn't resenting us, so don't need to worry about him."

"Mhm~ But…"

"To begin with, I don't like his attitude."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he's always by himself and gives off the vibe that he can do everything by himself. It's not pleasant to watch."

The other three kept silent on Chika's outburst of anger.

He was like air and gone before you noticed it. Either he skipped most of his work altogether or he as a low attention span, a perfect lone wolf, or a loner."

"Was that priest a friend of yours?"

That Vale added dono instead sama to his named showed the difference in their assessment.

"He's no friend!"

"You might say… he's a stranger, we just met after the summoning."

"Mh, I see. But will he really be alright on his own?"

"Eh?"

"Our world is overflowing with danger. The 'Evila' for one, but there are strives between the same race as well. To survive on his own, it is very likely that he will become an adventurer. But it does not seem like he possesses outstanding fighting talents like you, so…"

He might end up dead. Everyone present thought that. A heavy silence hung in the air. Although he wasn't their friend, it was indeed unpleasant to lose a classmate.

During that, Chika was the first to start a conversation.

"Aw, geez! There's no use to worry about such a selfish guy! Instead, let's think about getting stronger first!"

"You sure are vigorous, Chika."

"What, got a problem? Besides, when we defeat the 'Evila' and bring peace, then he can live in peace too, right?"

Everyone had her mouth gaping open on these words. No one imagined that Chika, angry until a moment ago, would voice such a view.

"Chika-chan… You're so kind."

Saying so happily, Shuri showed a smile, whereupon Chika turned bright red and shouted.

"N- No! I was just… Aw, geez! We're done with this topic! No more! Got it?"

The other three looked glad as if to say "Sure, sure".

"Chika-sama has a point. We have to think about training you now."

Everyone nodded upon Vale's words. Then their magic training started.

**Back with Harry**

**Alberta**

The port city Alberta where the ocean breeze is always pleasing. The Merchant Guild is also located here. However, you can't find many merchants here because most of the trades that are done here are between in larger cities... A ship that sunk with a large amount of treasure was found recently attracting much interest.

This news were the hottest topic upon the guild, everyone was spreading rumors about the recent sunken ships that crashed some coastline near Alberta.

Harry of course was intrigued by the news, especially since Alberta is quickly becoming a tourist spot attraction.

Harry packed up, not that it was a problem with his inventory space of his enchanted magic bag. He sung a tune and paid a carriage to get there rather than walk on foot. Harry had the money to spend and technically, he was on vacation.

It took 6 hours of travel time and thankfully, it was peaceful and no bandits or monster came after him. Well, if there was, the offending party might wished that they didn't attack this particular carriage.

Harry finally arrived in Alberta and quickly took in the sites. Harry was laughing internally when he was targeted by pickpockets who in turn were zapped by a shock from his enchanted bag that was only keyed in his signature. Harry's laughter gave the thief and the surrounding people the shivers. Nobody steals from Harry potter. Seeing as this was a port city, wild fresh fishes and imported goods came through here daily.

While Harry was sightseeing, he saw a familiar mob of hair from a magician judging by the robes. At first he couldn't believe it, he double checked and triple checked his eyesight.

"Oi, villain with glasses." Harry shouted.

The familiar figure stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes shifted to the source of the disturbance. The figure in question was shocked beyond belief as what he was seeing with his own eyes.

"Harry-kun!?, how?." The figure asked in disbelief.

"So it really is you Shiroe-kun."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

For the first time in months, Shiroe was glad that he saw someone familiar, Shiroe was transported in this other world in his Elder Tale avatar which was amazing at first, but he quickly found out that people here were not the best kind of people. He was originally summoned in another human city as a hero, along with four people, unfortunately each of these summoned heroes wanted to go their separate ways and truthfully, they have an attitude problem.

Shiroe wanted to scream, he was stuck in another world with no people that knew him and when the disagreement between the heroes began to roll out of proportions, the kingdom that summoned them decided to wash their hands clean and kicked them out of the castle. Something about Victoria city who successfully summoned tame heroes. It was quickly hush up that the city of Geffen tried to use their own version of summoning heroes.

Shiroe was fortunate enough that he had funds with him to last him a a few years from the Elder Tale gold currency if converted to the local currency. So far he has been wandering from city to city as an adventurer and slaying some monsters along the way to relieve him of his boredom. That is until he came to the port city of Alberta where he met an encounter to one of his friends.

"Harry!," Shouted Shiroe in surprise.

"Shiroe-kun, it's you, I'm glad to finally see some familiar face, come let's talk more at the Inn." Said Harry.

**Sakura Inn, Suite room**

Harry and Shiroe quickly exchanged information on how they got here. Shiroe was shocked that Harry was transported into Elder Tales first before being transported here. Shiroe asked how everyone was doing and Harry answered on how he took over two cities and his adventures. Shiroe couldn't believe on what Harry had done, but he himself was glad he did those things which ultimately benefitted the city of Akihibara where most of his friends reside.

"So Harry what are your plans now?." Asked the curious Shiroe.

"I'm just planning on wandering around, do you have something in mind?." Asked Harry.

"Yeah, ever think about making a city from scratch?, or maybe make a guild."

"Hmm, that would be fun, hey Shiroe what about making interdimensional magic to return us home?, I know your a scribe, and since I told you how our skills work in Elder Tales, it just might be possible to form an interdimensional portal magic."

"Now that would a sight to see, but we need rare materials, since ours are very limited."

"And for that we may need a city of our own and make an adventurer's guild to gather the materials necessary since we can't access our item storage."

"We could also form an adventurer's party ourselves or recruit some people if we can't handle it, also there's been something bugging me since I got transported into Elder Tales, _**Wingardium Leiosa**_..." Said Harry.

Shiro stared as a piece of fork floated before his eyes, he couldn't believe it, it wasn't an Elder Tales skill that Harry performed. Meanwhile, Harry was quite ecstatic at the implications that his own brand of magic was still accessible, too bad he didn't found out earlier or he would have been able to find away to clear his paperwork faster.

"That's not an Elder Tale spell."

"No its not, it's a spell from our world, I was originally a mage in our world, and yes, before you ask magic exists in our world too, it's way backwards and filled with bigotry so I left said community."

"So...you became an otaku?."

"..."

"Yes, the wizarding world is a backwards community that still stuck on the medieval era and progress has been a halt due to inbreeding and blood purity."

"Anyways, what's your plan?." Shiroe said changing the subject seeing the pained voice in Harry.

"I got nothing, what about you?."

"Well I've been hearing a rumor lately that there's a mysterious continent ruled by ninjas."

"Really?, ninjas?, what's next a ninja is secretly eavesdropping in our conversation. "

"Pooof." a white smoke suddenly appeared by a chair beside us and was replaced by a young man in a strange outfit.

"How?, how did you find out?" Said the stranger.

"geeeeeeeeee." Harry stared at the stranger who was sweating at an alarming rate.

"I didn't, I just randomly guessed, pft, hahahahahahahahaha, next thing you know Konoha is real and hidden villages are real too." Laughed Harry.

"..."

"?."

"What?."

"How did you know?, who are you?." Asked the stranger.

"It's polite to introduce yourself first."

"Fine, I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi, chuunin ninja of Konoha and second disciple of the toad sage." Said the ninja.

"Charmed I'm sure, I'm Harry and this is my friend Shiroe, but you already knew that."

"Now that we introduced ourslelves, how do you know about ninjas?." Asked Konohamaru.

"Hmm?, ohh, I heard stories of it from a friend, didn't know it was real..., damn that ,means he came from another world too which would mean that there's a good chance that you know him."

"Who is this friend of yours."

"he called himself Naruto."

"Naruto nii-chan?, thank god, he's alive, he's alive."

"Soooo, Konoha is real, wanna go explore it?."

"Hurt to be the bearer of bad news but the ninja continent is obscured by a large barrier and the location is pretty much a closely guarded secret, even if I wanted to go back, I can't as I don't know it's location, stupid hero summoning rituals." Said Konohamaru.

"Wait the minute, now I recognize you, you were with me at Geffen's hero summoning ritual." Said Shiroe.

"Ahhhhh."

"What a coincidence."

**Back at Konoha**

The people at Konoha were confused, some random dissapearances were happening everywhere in the elemental nations, it wasn't really a big deal, until Konoha's jinchuuriki vanished without a trace, add to the fact that everyone started blaming each others villages for the 'spirited away' case caused the the hidden villages in the brink of war. Sadly, the cause was unknown and was never found out what the cause was.

**Back to Harry**

"So, Konohamaru, whats your plan?."

"Originally, I was gathering information that would get me back home, but seeing as that's still debatable, I would like to go with you guys."

"The more the merrier." Said Shiro with a shrug.

**3 days later**

"Hey guys, look at this, I found it in the bulletin board." Said Harry.

* * *

**The Great Grand Adventure.**

Looking for strong people, and some sponsor. We have recently uncovered the location of the elusive ninja continent from a reliable source. Need members to explore this continent. This is not for the faint of heart.

Destination: The elusive ninja continent.

**Requirements:**

Must be level 60+ strong warrior of any class to join or become our sponsor VIP for five million riggin each person.

VIP class will be provided with first class cabin with luxury meals.

Interested?, come to Alberta's adventurers guild and ask about the great grand adventure.

* * *

"Isn't it strange for it to pop up, you know, with the oncoming war against the evilla."

"Plus I'm sure most of the resources would be funneled into the kingdom's coffers for the war efforts, who would go there at this time and the timing is just off."

"I guess this is where we part ways, I'm going home no matter what." Said Konohamaru as he left.

"Well, anyways, what are the prospects of us collecting rare materials when there is a war looming on the horizon Shiroe?."

"Hmm, that depends, there are too many variables right now, on one hand, we can hunt the monsters ourselves, but that would be less beneficial since we need a tank or a warrior, but chances that the kingdom will be drafting people for the war are high and the first they will recruit are from the guild members. On the other hand, we could sign up in the army and climb the ranks, but we have to lick some nobles asses and we become their lackies and not mentioning the time that we will have to spend in this endeavor, I don't know about you, but the people who summoned me were the manipulative type, and I doubt we can freely claim the monster drops since the army will take charge, and I doubt they trust us very much with the loots, which leaves us with the option to go to this ninja land, better than here I suppose."

"Hmmm, I'm game, I don't know about you Shiroe but we really need a vacation, luckily for you I have accumulated enough money in Elder Tales that we I can both pay for us as a VIP class, and before you say no, I insist, you need this Shiroe, God knows you need this more than me, besides, what are friends for?." Said Harry.

"I'm speechless Harry, I don't know what to say but thank you, are you sure you have enough funds left?."

"Shiroe, Shiroe, Shiroe, I'll let you on a little secret, I came across an infinite bag of holding when Elder Tales was a game, so naturally, all my stuff is here, don't feel to bad, I still have more where that came from."

"Well, in that case, I don't feel so bad then."

"By the way, do we need anything else?."

"Well if you have an infinite inventory, it might be wise to stock on supplies that will last us through this journey."

"Your right, I'll go get them and oh, I don't think these items will be useful to me, but this will be beneficial to you." Harry said as he unloaded some things in another bag of holding(not the infinity one) to Shiroe."

Shiroe looked at the contents of the bag of holding and gasped.

"What!, Oberon's fairy wings, Ygdrasills leaves, Dragon kings heart, Kraken's ink, I think there are more rare item materials here than I can count. Are you sure you wanna give them to me Harry?."

"Yes, I'm quite sure, their useless to me who doesn't have a production subclass, and I'm sure it would be helpful to your research, I told you my stories on how our seemingly useless skills have now powers that interact with the world, who knows, maybe we can summon legendary monsters, or warp ourselves into a new world, I know quite well the implications of this, and I trust your judgment."

"Thanks Harry, I'll try my best then."

"Okay, see ya later." Said Harry as he went out."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Harry went out and bought supplies, food from a variety of meat, fishes, vegetables were procured and sealed within his inventory after adding some stasis charms. Harry also exchanged some gold into riggin currency, he browsed some clothes here and there, before he knew it a day has passed during his shopping spree.

Harry then returned to the Inn where Shiroe was planed ahead their strategy for the upcoming week. Harry was busy remastering his spells while Shiroe was experimenting on his scribe skill.

After the week ended, the city of Alberta is packed with adventurers wanting to go to this ninja continent.

The deadline for participating in said expedition is only two weeks away, Harry and Shiroe simply continued experimenting on their skills until the the alloted time was almost up.

"It's about time we register ourselves, come Shiroe, let us go to the adventurers guild."

"Sure, I've already finished making parchment and inks from the materials you brought me so we're good to go."

**Adventurers guild**

"The place seems packed." Said Harry.

"Why yes, it's become rather rowdy in here, with the late entries wanting information on the quest for the ninja land, you guys seem like the type to be squishy, are you here to apply too?." Said the random adventurer.

"Something like that."

Hary and Shiroe began to maneuver from the people filled adventurers inside the guild.

"Excuse me, I'm here about the great grand adventure."

"Yes, you and other countless adventurers and some people faking their levels, now show me your status card." Said the receptionist.

"Your mistaken miss, me and my companion here aren't going to register as combatants, we're here to sign up for the VIP class." Harry explained.

"The receptionist was rather surprised, the majority who signed up so far were warriors and not the VIP's, with that the receptionist behavior turned into a cheerful attitude."

"Yes, a percentage of riggin for me, it was well worth the overtime." Thought the receptionist.

"Why that's wonderful, please show the money." Said the receptionist with a smile.

Harry took out a coin purse from his bag and handed it to the receptionist who counted the money.

"The amount I received is ten million riggins, please put out your right hand while I stamp a magical seal tattoo confirming your status as VIP's."

Harry and Shiroe placed their right hand on the counter and were stamped with a magical seal.

"Thank you for your patronage sirs, please follow the personal that will guide you to the ship, we will be leaving in a days time and most of the VIP's already in the ship, do you guys any luggage for us to carry?."

"No were good, we're packed light."

Harry and Shiroe was soon lead by the guide to their luxurious room on the ship while earning envious looks from the people. They later arrived in their cabin where they slept for the day.

Meanwhile at the docks, there were three hundred people lined up waiting excited for their tests.

They waited until a person came in front of them. The person took a look at the numerous people then projected a powerful killing intent, immideatly half of the people fainted while the other half were sweating bullets.

"Only some of you seemed qualified, my name is captain Gin, I am your captain. Those of you standing follow me, you pass, and those lying floor failed." Said Gin.

The people obediently followed their captain to the ship and lead the 75 people to their cabin where Gin explained that the group will be divided by 3 and each group will have their turn guarding the ship by shifts.

"All right, now that we finished your instructions, let's set sail." Said Gin.

A month quickly passed away, the VIP mostly kept to themselves while Gin was ordering the people in their respective duties. There were some monsters here and there, but they were handled quite easily.

It was announced that it would be a day before that will arrive at the great Barrier known to crush ships when one collides with it.

"Now I know you are quite scared by this great barrier, but fret not, we have acquired an artifact that let's us bypass the barrier, all is under control." Said Gin.

"Captain!, captain!, emergency, there seems to pirate ninjas operating in these waters, I can see 5 ship captain, what are your orders?."

"Sound the alarm, adventurers!, battle station!.' Said Gin as he began to prepare for battle.

Harry and Shiroe woke up when the alarm went off and decided to check what was that all about. They found out that they were being invaded by ninjas.

"Holy shit captain, they're walking on water."

"I see that fool, mages take aim and fire, archers, support the mages, damn.. we don't have that many healers, warriors protect the healers." Said Captain Gin.

"Looks bad shiroe, any contingency plans?."

"They probably won't trust us, so it's just us, let's party and help them out." Shiroe said.

"Nightmare sphere!, thorn bind hostage, pulse bullet." Shiroe said surprising the adventurers at the sudden reinforcement.

"Prayer to the Four Directions!." Harry said. All the members of the ship are surrounded by barriers of white, black, red and blue. This skill also Summons durable barriers and has an almost-zero cast time, as well as it can be used even when unable to cast skills due to inhibiting effects. However, it can only be used once within 24 hours.

"Barrier of Bell Chimes." Harry continued his cast. This skill allows barriers to be strengthened, possibly allowing a Kannagi to maintain just one barrier in battle. When used, ripples appear on the tip of one's weapon, with a clear sound of bells resonating in the air.

"What's happening!" Said the adventurers surprised by the sudden appearance of the barriers.

The surviving ninja's quickly formed into formation and shouted in unison

"Water style, water bullet!." Shouted the enemy ninjas.

The adventurers quickly braced for impact, but it never came to harm them as their shields were protecting them from harm. They were flabbergasted at the scene.

"Pulse bullet!, pulse bullet!, pulse bullet!, what are you guys waiting for, while my partner maintains the protective barriers fight back." Shouted Shiroe.

That shout quickly knocked some sense into the adventurers and resumed their attacks.

"Were pushing them back."

"Were winning, we're winning!." Said the adventurers.

"Retreat!." Said the pirate leader.

"Oh no you don't, Mystic Spell of the Sword!." Harry said as he casted an area-of-effect magic that summons countless swords that rain down on enemies in an area. This skill has a high damage potential and a large effective area making it a superior damaging skill. Also, this skill has a chance of instantly killing low level enemies, causing many offensive-type Kannagi to learn this skill. On the other hand, this skill consumes a lot of MP, has a long cast time and can generate high amounts of hate compared to other Mystic Spells.

The swords quickly rained down on the retreating ninjas dealing some deadly blows, as well casualty to the enemy ninja's.

A large roar erupted by the adventurers covered the whole ship signaling their victory.

"Well done partner." Said Shiroe.

"Same to you too partner." Said Harry.

"Ahehehem." Said the voice belonging to Konohamaru.

"You guys, are awesome!, what kind of jutsu was that, C'mon, teach it to me." Said Konohamaru.

"I'm sorry Konohamaru, but our skills is imposibble to teach to you due to some circumstances."

"Ahhh, I see, it's some sort of bloodline limit then."

"Something like that."


End file.
